worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
ADR-04 Defender
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual) After the successful design of the first destroids, the U.N. Government began exploring various concepts in destroid technology to build main battle robots (MBRs) suited to different operational roles. One such concept was to create an anti-aircraft destroid that could mount powerful, super-far-range weaponry for firing in space. A joint development program by Viggers-Chrauler was authorized by the U.N. Government and resulted in the eventual deployment of the Mk X Defender Destroid. Utilizing the standard destroid ambulatory system, the Defender featured a new upper chassis with two, double barrel Erlikon Contraves II weapons systems firing 78mm rounds. These impressive wide-bore guns fired 500 rounds per minute from each of the four barrels and had a muzzle velocity of 3,300 meters per second. Two large ammunition drums mounted on top of the chassis fed through the weapons bays for fast firing and designs were eventually made for enlarged magazines featuring a much greater ammunition capacity. The Defender Destroid proved successful and was approved for mass production. Unfortunately the weapons systems were prohibitively expensive and notoriously difficult to manufacture, resulting in a lengthy lead-time to deployment. The first Defender units saw action shortly after the beginning of Space War I but only in limited numbers. Forty units were manufactured aboard the SDF-1 Macross and served throughout the war along side other destroid units. Though the Defender was a capable mecha, as a defensive unit in constant front line engagements, these destroids suffered heavy losses during the war. Model Type - ADR-04 Defender Class - Air Defense Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 400 Cockpit - 175 Arms (2) - 200 ea Ammo Bins/Capacitors - 100 Legs (2) - 250 ea Feet (2) - 95 ea Sensor Pod - 150 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 180kph Leaping - 15ft Endurance - Effectively Unlimited Statistics Height - 10.8m Length - 4.3m Width - 8.6m Weight - 27.1 tons loaded PS - Equivalent to a robotic 40 Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Kranss-Maffai MT828 thermonuclear reactor, GE EM10T fuel generator Weapons Weapon Type - Twin 78mm Autocannon (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 12km Damage - 1d6x10 per round, 3d6x10 per short burst (10 rounds), 5d6x10 per medium burst (20 rounds), 8d6x10 per long burst (50 rounds), 12d6x10 per full melee round burst (100 rounds) per gun. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 200 explosive armour peircing rounds per arm. use armour piercing rules. Bonuses - +2 against airbourne targets, -1 against ground targets Bonuses/Penalties Use Mecha Combat Elite Kick - 6d6mdc Body block/tackle - 2d6mdc Swat - 2d6mdc Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Air defense radar - Can identify up to 72 airbourne targets and track up to 36 airbourne targets. 125km range Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both editions)